Women are from Venus, Men are from?
by xstechbabe
Summary: A short story about some characters I made up in the Star Wars universe. Kinda funny.


Women Are from Venus, Men Are   
from?  
  
  
"Give it back you fuckin' green freak!" Alana yelled as she chased the tall lanky   
lizard like humanoid around the room. Her long brown hair flowed behind her.  
"Shit Kris, I hate when you do this." As the young lady tried to catch her breath, she   
looked over at the two male humans sitting on the couch. "I swear to the maker, if I catch   
him he his dead!" She took off out of the room as the others looked at each other in fear   
and ran after them.  
"Alan wait! Don't hurt Kris!" The younger of the two males yelled as the followed   
through the adobe style dwelling. The older followed  
"I told you Scott, the next time is the last time." The chase ensued. Alana rounded the   
corner to face Scott and the other human. "Zax, come on, aren't you a little too old for   
this."   
"For what?" The older grinned like a little child. He held up a neon pink bra right   
above Alana head. "Looking for this short stuff?"   
Alana let out a low guttural scream as she charged after the man. She caught him as   
she jumped over the couch. "Bastard, give me that." She ripped the bright pinkness away   
from the man and headed to her room.  
"Al, don't be such a bitty." Scott stood over her as most people did.  
"Listen Scott this has to stop. I am getting sick of you all acting like children around   
here!"  
"Kris is a child on his own planet." Zax added.  
"He is 200 years old! This undergarment thievery has to stop!" Alana slammed the   
door to her room.  
"Good going." Zax smacked Scott on the back of his head.   
"Here Kris," Scott handed him various credits, "I can't believe you did it again."  
"Hey I do it all for the money." He smiled and went to his room.  
"How many times was that?" Zax asked Scott as they sat back down on the couch.  
"Eighteen this month alone." Scott answered.  
"I'm running out of money, Kris will do anything though."  
"Maybe we should dare him to kiss her." Scott snickered.  
"No he might like that." They started to laugh.  
  
**********  
  
Alana sat in her room looking at a handheld hologram of her parents. It was the only   
thing she had since they died along with the rest of her home planet. She was the only   
survivor.   
The Empire detonated a biological bomb to kill off a planet. The rebellion decided to   
check it for survivors when the place was safe. It was a long three-week wait. They found   
the only sign of life, a six-year-old hiding inside a small cave. Alana could remember the   
young man who found her. She remembered when she first saw his blue eyes and knew   
immediately she was safe. Along with the hologram, she had a light sword she took from   
a dead body on the way to the young man's ship.   
She knew how to use it too. Everyone would always make fun of her because she was   
only five feet tall. It was not her fault she suffered from a lot of damaging heath   
problems. She would use the sword in her defense just to keep herself safe. She met   
Scott, Kris and Zax while saving their buts from sand people. She had lived on Tatooine   
ever since she was six. She was taken care of by a young woman named Janca. She was   
killed by an Imperial search of the planet. Since she was 16 Alan was on her own. Now at   
22 she lives with they guys.  
She did not mind them much but everything seemed to be a game to them. Scott   
would do ship and speeder repairs while Kris and Alana worked at the Cantina. Zax   
would disappear for days at a time and would come back with credits stating he did not   
steal it.   
She put the hologram away and went to the door.  
Kris stood there waiting. He was a foot and a half taller than Alana. He intimidated   
Alana a lot.  
"Come in." She let him in.  
"Here is your share of the credits." He handed her a few of the coins.  
"Thanks. Why do they have you do this again?" she looked up at him.  
"They think your pretty when you're angry." His kissed her on the lips.  
"Men." She shook her head down.  
"Humans." Kris smiled.  
  
  
If you would like to see this story go on further please R & R. 


End file.
